sahufandomcom-20200214-history
Sahu Wikia
Welcome to Sahu The Isle of Sahu is an island located within the world of Golarion within the Pathfinder campaign setting. Think of the Isle of Sahu as a interesting mix of Pathfinder, Ravenloft, and a splash of D&D 2nd Edition creativity all put together to create a unique and persistent environment for the players. The Isle of Sahu was inspired a great deal from The complete Book of Necromancers, a book detailing the 2nd Edition Necromancer which contained plot hooks regarding the dreaded Isle of the Seven Necromancer Kings. As a result, a great deal of the excerpts found in that book, can also be found here. What is so unique about Sahu? The Isle of Sahu is unique in that the game setting will be persistant, meaning that the tables hosting the campaign will be open for use 24/7 for people to actually role play out their character's daily lives and have an impact on the world on a more daily basis, than through per-determined meetings for sessions. Make no mistake, there will be main quest lines within the Isle of Sahu for people to sit down and experience a more traditional table top play, the game will simply be more dynamic and responsive to things done outside of the quests as well. For example: Let's say Gavin, a 9th level rogue, has scouted out a noble's house within one of the Isle's major cities. With a meeting set up with one of Sahu's GMs this attempt at theft is played out, and it turns out Gavin gets away with a valuable jewel valued at 10,000 gold pieces on the black market. Now let's say a few days later a PC party consisting of Joan the Paladin, Brock the Fighter, and Jon the Mage ride in to the city after completing a mission of their own. While settling down in to an Inn, Brock comes across a Wanted poster upon one of the posts of the Inn offering a 3,000 gold piece reward for the capture of Gavin with an additional 5,000 gold piece reward if the jewel is returned. In this way, the world of Sahu is completely dynamic, and its history and events is often reliant upon the actions of the PCs that are within the game at any given point in time. How do I go about Playing? First, you will need to have access to the Fantasy Grounds software. Don't worry, all you need is to download the demo version, which is free. There is no need to pour money into the program in order to play within the world of Sahu. Once that is complete, you will need to apply to one of the GMs of Sahu with a character concept in order to obtain the key phrase to log in to one of Sahu's table. From there, you are set, and can log in to the tables at any time to Role Play with any other people on the tables at any given time. Additionally, weekly sessions will be made, along with certain level requirements for them. Should you fall within the level requirements, you are free to sign up for such sessions - which will follow the more traditional Pathfinder table top session. Other points of interest, such as character creation, how to gain xp, level progression, and the like will be located in the Getting Started section of the wiki, while the basic setting of The Isle of Sahu will be located on the Sahu Isle wiki page. It is strongly recommended you keep an eye on this wiki page on a regular basis, as it will not only contain lore on the island itself, cities, history of the isle, prominent figures, and even gods native to the island; but it could also be updated with any major impacts made by the players themselves. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse